


Fences

by EclipsedMoon



Series: Alastor Shenanigans [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Discord rambles is going to add 'Alastor shenanigans'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Alastor walks the path of temptation
Series: Alastor Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fences

Alastor hummed to himself as he strolled downtown. It still early in the day that everyone remained in hiding. The radio demon had a few hours to himself before the denizens of Hell began to emerge from their hiding places. His gaze danced about the remains of the mangled bodies. He loved the carnage after the extermination. The mangled bodies and blood everywhere was a wonderful sight. He could feel the fluid splashing onto his boots as he walked.  
  
It wasn't long before he came to the neighborhoods that had vast lands and cast iron picket fences bordering the edges. Alastor's gaze briefly glanced at the metal bars, his stride slowing down. The beat of his heart increasing at the sight. The metal seemed to gleam in the red light. His ear twitched before he tore his gaze away and forced himself to move forward, wary of the design.  
  
His ear twitched, noticing that his stride had slowed down. Alastor could feel the looming presence of the iron fence. His gaze kept drifting over to it. He grit his teeth, trying to force himself to move forward. He wasn't as stupid as the creatures on earth. He repeated that over and over again in his mind. He could resist the instinct.  
  
The next thing he knew; he was flying over the fence, his foot getting caught in the metal loop. Static crackled around him as he felt himself slam into the metal, winding him. He struggled, feeling the metal twist around him. The eyes of the fence opening to peer at him. Angry curses slipped from him as his clothes caught on the fancy swirls. He stiffened at the sound of soft murmurs of the emerging people.  
  
His curses increased as he struggled harder, feeling like a fly caught in a spider's web. His heart raced in his chest as his shadows whispered in his mind. Alastor took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he closed his eyes, feeling his form melt and twist around him. Melting to the ground. Alastor blinked as the shadows fell from his person.  
  
He dusted himself off with soft grumbles, shooting a quick glower to the metal fence. The deer demon hated those accursed things. He has been working to rid himself of this instinct. It happens once in a while when he gives in. Unfortunately, this had been of those times. Nothing was impossible.  
  
Alastor huffed and pushed forward, keeping his gaze glued ahead of himself. He ignored the fences as he walked past them. He walked down here almost every day, testing himself to see if he had gotten better control of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Ridiculous](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/707288635094990908/715719099501510657/Screenshot_66.png?width=1168&height=609) notion. lol
> 
> I'm sorry if its to short for ya'll. I'll most likely come back and add more.


End file.
